Deception
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the seas seeking revenge, and there were very few merchants' treasures that he hadn't given a jolly rogering. But on this particular voyage, he found his task harder than usual. As a blue-eyed beauty was hoisted from the waves, he found his pirate's soul plundered from without and a fiery need conjured up from within. Full Summary inside, Jack/OC, Enjoy!


Deception

Fanfiction #1 in the Samantha Chronicles 

CaptainOfTheReadPearl

**Full Summary: **Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the seas seeking revenge, and there were very few merchants' treasures that he hadn't given a jolly rogering. But on this particular voyage, he found his task harder than usual. As a blue-eyed beauty was hoisted from the waves, he found his pirate's soul plundered from without and a fiery need conjured up from within. Pulled from the freezing ocean, Samantha found herself in the hot embrace of an Adonis. But his eyes were cold and hard, and the man's burning lips swore she was someone else before he claimed her as his own. Sam knew she had one chance to go free and return to her old ways, but there was so much to see and feel here - and the best was yet to come.

_Hello lovelies! It's Emily here, back again with another POTC fan fiction! This one is a fanfic that I've been thinking of making for a while but I didn't really know how to plan this, I wasn't too sure what I was going to do, and I still don't really to be honest with you! I'm going with my instinct and creating this story for you all to enjoy. I also want to note that if I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll update quicker, its my motivation and it makes me feel so much better about my writing. So, more reviews = quicker updates!_

**WARNING: **LANGUAGE, MATURE SCENES

**STORY SET INSTEAD OF THE WHOLE ELIZABETH/WILLIAM SCENARIO, SAMANTHA IS THE REPLACEMENT. I ASSURE YOU THAT THIS IS A GOOD REPLACEMENT, ;)**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned the Pirates of the Caribbean series, I do not. I only own my original characters, thank you and enjoy.

Enough of my rambling, enjoy Deception! x

* * *

The late night was beautiful; the skies clear, the moon a swollen silver doubloon against blue velvet, surrounded by thousands of stars, glistening diamonds close enough to be gathered and horded in a pirate's sea chest. The warm breath of the Caribbean blew across the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and lightly caressed the flesh of a man who sat bare-chested and barefoot, his back to the solid wood of the main mast. Above him the towering spire of the mast, naked of canvas, seemed to impale the silver orb of the moon. An arm, heavily tattooed, rose skyward, amber bottle in hand, to salute the night, paying silent homage to the spires of his holy church of the _Black Pearl_ and her religion of freedom. The beads, trinkets, and various mementos of his travels adorning the dreadlocks and braids at the side of his face whispered their fey secrets into the ears of their host. Lowering the bottle, Captain Jack Sparrow took another drink, frowned and shook the empty bottle, then grinned contentedly, the moon catching a glimpse of gold that had momentarily flashed with his smile. Little did Sparrow know, that the next day; his life would change forever.

"Man overboard!" Master Gibbs called, morning sun blazing on his red sweaty face. Jack woke at the call, put on his jacket and rushed out the heavy doors of his cabin.

"Where?" Jack asked, lifting his eyebrow at the bundle of men crowding around the side of the deck looking out into the sea.

"There!" Gibbs pointed, directing Jacks eyes towards a single body laid on top of a bulk piece of driftwood suspended in the cold water.

"Aye, fetch the whelp." Jack ordered, still facing the man who was not so far from the Pearl.

In a few minutes, the body was floating on the side of the dark vessel. The bodies face was facing the water with its hands around the wood, the crew of the Pearl thought that this figure was a man, as you could only see the back, but it was a woman. Gibbs and a few other men all put in effort to take the body out of the water, not looking at the face, they laid the body down on its backside on the dry deck. This was when they noticed the figure of the body, had curves that a man shouldn't have, breasts of course, cleavage peaking through the v-line of the opaque white shirt. The face was half-covered with a leather hat tilted towards her feet, Jack leant down to take the hat off to reveal the face. It indeed was a woman, a beautiful one of that. Her eyes were shut, yet her features still showed how beautiful she was. Her clothing was cold and drenched, Jack and a few others went to their knees to see if she was breathing. Her long blonde hair covered the sides of her face and Jack slid the locks behind her ears, revealing more of her skin. He put his two dominant fingers below her jawline, at the top corner of her neck to check her pulse. It was beating slow, but she was alive. Her skin was icy cold at the touch.

"Love?" He spoke to her, trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"Lay her on the side, she could've taken in bucket loads of water, I assume you don't want her coughing in her face." A female voice spoke, it was Anamaria, a very strong crew member. At this suggestion, Jack slowly rolled her to her side, and the woman immediately gasped for air and coughed up water numerous amounts of time before she laid back onto her backside. Her eyes were bright blue, they opened only half way as if she was going to sleep.

"What is your name?" Jack whispered at the woman.

"Sam-" She tried to reply, her voice was very soft and sick. Samantha fell into another immediate sleep.

"Anamaria, could you..perhaps..change her clothes?" Jack turned to the only other woman on the ship.

"You're joking, right?" Ana gave Jack a look of disbelief and confusion.

"What makes you think I'm joking? Her clothes are distressed, wet and freezing cold. She could die if she had them on for any longer." Jack was more serious than ever.

"I have no other clothing." She admitted, looking down at her rags.

"Theres a dress in on of my trunks. Once she's clothed, lay her on my bed to rest until she's ready to gain consciousness."

"But-"

"As I am your Captain, you will follow my orders." He stared into her eyes and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Fine, Captain." A man picked up the woman who was fairly lightweight and took her to the Captains Quarters, following Anamaria.

Ana tossed a thin absorbable blanket over the woman and wrapped it around her body, she then lifted the shirt off Samantha with a bit of effort considering she was unconscious lying down on the bunk. Ana pulled the thin dress over the now fairly dry woman, pulling the dress down until it covered her whole upper body. With a slight movement of her hands, she pulled the blanket off the woman and pulled the dress down, creating a now dressed woman without Anamaria seeing her goods.

"Never again." She mumbled and tucked Samantha into bed.

* * *

It is well known in the world of psychology that if children are separated from their mothers very early in infancy, they have a tendency to rock back and forth as a means of comforting themselves. This grand continues throughout the individuals lifetime whenever stress or distress is present. A gentle rocking motion can combat even the slightest of mental anxieties. Perhaps this is why the sea served as the surrogate mother to many, including our hero Captain Jack Sparrow. As our story continues, the sea was gently caressing the Black Pearl as the sun rose in the Caribbean. A new day. Samantha finally woke from her unconsciousness and is still somewhat exhausted, her eyes are still recovering from the tiredness and they remain shut. She ran her hands over the coverlet of the bed she was in. It was coarse, but not altogether uncomfortable. It was something that she would expect to find as the cover on the bed of a pirate. It did not scream of luxury, nor did it indicate a life of great hardship. The smell of the room was a combination of things. First and most predominant was the smell of the burning candle somewhere on the other side of the room. The second smell was more like a memory of her previous experiences at her own quarters on her ship that is no more, it was rum, the smell she recognised from her own lifestyle.

Samantha was unsure of who saved her, her eyes still closed as she was trying to get back to sleep. She was thinking about her noble saviour when he walked into the room and closed the door. His boots tread softly against the floor boards. He stopped somewhere by the candle. Sam heard the clinking of glasses as Jack poured them both drinks of rum. She wasn't afraid, and she was sure of that. Samantha is not one to be afraid, she's a strong woman, her latin descent proves it, even if she didn't know her latin mother enough to achieve a strong accent. She pretended she was asleep so he wouldn't bother her. But, Jack wanted answers, and he also was wondering if he could have his cabin back as she took over it the previous night.

* * *

"Ahem," Jack sat, Samantha felt the bed sink on the opposite side she laid down upon, "Sam?" She immediately regretted telling him her name, who knows who he could be. She wanted to find out, Samantha slowly opened her eyelids and gasped at the sight of the familiar man in front of her face. His eyes were dark chocolate brown, lined with kohl, very much like men in her past crew; they lined their eyes for protection from the sun. His hair was long unruly dreadlocks with trinkets tucked and tied here and there. He had a red bandana which had been distressed from many years of obvious hard conditions, his hat was missing off his head but instead it sat on his desk. The man had a moustache and a goatee that fell down into a plaited beard with beads accessorising it. She didn't need any more hints to reassure that the man she looked at was infact, Captain Jack Sparrow. He offered her one of the glasses and she immediately knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Drinking in the morning? I never knew Jack Sparrow could stoop that low." Samantha hissed, wanting to give him an off impression.

"Ah good you know who I am. For your information and for future references, it's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, and I drink at anytime therefore your statement is clearly invalid." He did the same, whoever is somewhat rude to Sparrow, he would be the same back.

"You're not my Captain. So you're just plain old Jack to me." Samantha could be stubborn at times, she was very much like Jack.

"You seem oddly familiar, have I come across you in the past? Have I threatened you before?"

"Correction; I have threatened you before. Equality Jack." She corrected the man, she cut him off before he could reply, "I'm disappointed you don't remember me."

"I'm not very good with faces unfortunately, do tell."

"Hm, a couple years ago perhaps. In England, you disguised yourself as a British nobleman to get into the Royal Masquerade Ball? I was there too, you may remember me from how you were trying to find one of the charts for the route to Isle De Muerta? In the library.." She hinted him, not wanting to tell him more due to the next part of the story will sound much more dramatic if he said it.

"Aye, you seduced me in order to take the chart from my coat. Then you sold me off to the Royal officers. Captain Samantha Roberts, so nice to see you again." He eyed her once he brought back the memories.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Why was the famous Captain of the Red Orchard floating on a bit of driftwood in the middle of the sea?" He teased. Samantha was famous indeed, she and her crew killed every enemy in one week of furious battles in order to get to Treasure Island. She also was part time married to one of the Dukes of a Royal port off the coast of the United Kingdom, until he found out she was using him to get out of a law trial and they eventually discovered she was using a fake identity. Samantha Roberts is one of the many legends to date.

"Lets just say, I had a disagreement with a fish face." Samantha said, confusing the heck out of Jack. He raised his eyebrow.

"Fish Face?"

"Jones." She added, Jack took back his confusement and replaced it with curiosity.

"Oh." He understood, "What about if you don't mind me asking?"

Samantha didn't reply, instead she raised her hand to his face and pulled down her long sleeves, revealing her palm with a dark patch within the centre of her flesh. Jack was frightened, he knew precisely what it was. The black spot had a bubonic plague-like lesion look to it.

"Take her to the brig!" Jack yelled and she stood up in disagreement to his order.

"Why? Jack Sparrow, you have no right."

"My ship, my rules, lassie. Any day now Jones will release his beastie, looking for you. You're upon my beloved vessel, and I do not want the Pearl to suffer from your doings. Savvy?" He gave her a dirty look as she was pulled out of the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read the introduction, I was unsure of where I was going like I said in the beginning. But, now I have a perfect understanding of where this story is headed.**

**Give me your thoughts and I'll update asap!**

**As I said earlier: The more reviews = The quicker the updates.**

**Reviews are my payment and they cost nothing from you, so please it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
